


Brother

by Zfluffy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zfluffy/pseuds/Zfluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction so be gentle lolz. I don't speak german so sorry if its wrong i used Google translate. Comments are welcome and appreciated. No beta read

You dumme Arschloch (stupid asshole) the Prussian thought angrily to himself as he watched his younger brother immersed himself in his paper work. It’s been three hours since you last glanced in my direction. Paperwork is not even half as awesome as I am, why doesn't he look at me? The Prussian sighed loudly in attempt to get the Blonde's attention, with no success, and began to stare desperately at his brother’s profile; Ludwig’s high cheek bones, perfect nose with a slight incline at the end, and his bright blue eyes that reflected hard work and hid a small spark of delight. Wildness that he hid within, something that only the Prussian knew, pride swelled in his heart. Yes the awesome me is the only one who knows your heart, mie Bruder he thought possessively to himself. Gigging the Prussian looked at his brother’s body. So tight under that Nazi uniform, he thought to himself, the jacket complement his body frame perfectly bringing out his large chest, powerful arms, and strong legs that held a bulky surprise between them. The Prussian had to wipe his mouth as a string of drool seeped from his mouth. Damn he thought to himself, I’m hard. Fidgeting the Prussian attempted to hide his arousal from his younger sibling, as a light flush began to spread across his cheeks. “Gilbert?” the Prussian was snapped from his concentration “Are you alright, Bruder” Ludwig asked with concerned eyes. “I’m fine, Ludwig” he said in the most convincing tone he could muster. Ludwig cocked his head to the side and stared at his brother, not backing down, “Tell me what is wrong, Prussia.” he asked again, his German accent becoming more prominent as unease etched his features. Don’t stare at me so intently, you know that turns me on, Gilbert thought to himself. He looked over to the door, It’s locked, isn't it, he questioned, scheiß drauf (fuck it), i don’t even care. Gilbert looked at his brother intently, “Ich geil bin (I’m horny)” his arousal had reduced him to his native language, not caring that a majority of the people in the building understood it as well. A dark blush seeped across Ludwig’s cheeks as his brother’s bluntness. “Nine” he said defiantly “I have work to do, unlike you who doesn’t do any”. Ludwig looked down at his paperwork, Ich Deutsches Reich (I am the German Empire) and have no time to play, Germany thought to himself. Desperation to relieve himself flooded Gilberts veins, ich Prussian, and I will not be ignored, he smirked, “Wenn Sie mich nicht ficken , werde ich ficke mich! (if you won't fuck me, I will fuck myself)” Prussia’s hands darted to his belt, and began to throw the bottom of his uniform off. Free of the offending clothing and making a point to toss his damp underwear onto Germany's desk, and began to slowly stroke his member up and down while staring at his brother. The blush on Prussia’s cheeks began to feel so hot, but he did not care, all that mattered was getting release. Germany tried to not look at the lewd scene sprawled out across the sofa in front of him, but it was a losing battle when Gilbert began chanting his name while he stretched himself with his own fingers. Slowly he began with one finger, stirring around in his hole finding his prostate and nudging it a few times, then proceeded to add another digit, preparing himself for his younger sibling’s member. “Nugh” Prussia whimpered as he chased his climax higher, “Bruder” he moaned discarding all clothing save his Iron Cross, his brother had the twin of it, the cool metal making him gasp due to the contrast of temperatures that intensified his experience. Germany could no longer ignore the strain in his trousers, nor the feast offered sweetly to him. “East” he sighed, “You are so helpless big brother” he giggled. “Come here, Ich werde dich ficken mein Bruder (I will fuck you)”. That’s enough to make me cum, Prussia thought as he crawled over to his brother, and straddle his hips. Clever fingers slid to Ludwig’s belt and quickly exposed his generous penis. It’s so hot, so good, I need this in me, Gilbert looked into Germany's eyes, trying to convey all his need, his brother only smiled in return. “Are you ready, Prussia” Germany questioned searching Gilbert’s vibrant crimson eyes for doubt, but found only tear clouded ecstasy, and positioned himself at his older brother’s entrance. Ludwig slowly began to push at Gilbert's entrance, and heard a moan as he pushed his flared head of his cock past Gilbert’s guardian ring of muscles. “How is it” Germany questioned huskily as need dripped from his voice. “Geldbuße Ludwig!! (Fine!)” Prussia yelled and latched slender fingers on Ludwig’s hair. Germany only smiled in delight as Gilbert screamed his name as Ludwig was completely sheathed inside of him, missing his brother’s prostate on purpose. “What do you say Bruder” Germany questioned innocently, as a sultry smile spread across his face, he enjoyed seeing his strong older brother being  so dominated, but refused to let another see him this way. Exasperated, Prussia looked up with tears of lust that colored his flushed face “fick mich, bitte (fuck me please)” he begged. On a high of lust and the rush of subduing his older brother, Germany pounded Prussia’s prostate mercilessly. Gilbert could do nothing save feel the pleasurable contrast of being filled and emptied again, he felt his climax gnawing at him, and begged for release, “WEST!! He screamed “I’m so close,  lassen Sie mich bitte loslassen (please let me cum)” Germany pounded hard until they strained together, Germany releasing his seed into his brother, while Prussia’s stained them together. The couple relaxed like that for a while, not wanting to part. “I don’t think I will be able to get back to work after this, East” Germany stated staring at the cum stained papers on his desk in dismay, as they both laughed themselves to tears.  


End file.
